


When we're out of town [Podfic]

by the_dragongirl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Bechdel Test Pass, Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Community: purimgifts, Gen, POV Female Character, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-09-30 18:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10169306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dragongirl/pseuds/the_dragongirl
Summary: Belle reads the material in her library and hatches a plan.Story written by minkhollow.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ryuutchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuutchi/gifts).
  * Inspired by [When we're out of town](https://archiveofourown.org/works/621733) by [minkhollow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minkhollow/pseuds/minkhollow). 



**Length:**

5 minutes, 40 seconds

**Music:**

"That One Song" by S.J. Tucker, from Tangles

**Streaming:**

**Download (right click) and Mobile Streaming (left click), via Paraka Productions :**

[Here (MP3, 9.9 MB)](http://the-dragongirl.parakaproductions.com/podfic/OuaT/When%20we're%20out%20of%20town%20by%20minkhollow.mp3)


End file.
